Dick Togo
| birth_place = Odate City, Akita, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Odate City, Akita, Japan | billed = Odate City, Akita, Japan | trainer = Gran Hamada | debut = June 5, 1991 | retired = }} Shigeki Sato (August 17, 1969) is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Dick Togo. Sato has performed for numerous Japanese promotions as well as American promotions such as Extreme Championship Wrestling and the World Wrestling Federation. While in the WWF he formed a stable called Kai En Tai with Taka Michinoku, Funaki, Men's Teioh and their manager, Yamaguchi San. He was briefly a member of the bWo in Extreme Championship Wrestling. Throughout his career, Togo has been a part of several stables in the Japanese independent circuit: the original Kaientai in Michinoku Pro Wrestling with Taka, Shiryu, and Men's Teioh; LOV (Legion of Violence) in Osaka Pro Wrestling, with Black Buffalo and Daioh Quallt (Masaru Seno), the Far East Connection with Gedo, Jado, Masao Orihara, and Ikuto Hidaka as a freelancer stable; and now the Super Crew, with Hayate, Tsubo Genjin, Nobutaka Moribe and Osamu Inoue. Profile *Previous manager(s): Yamaguchi-san Finishing and signature moves *[[Professional wrestling aerial techniques#Senton|'Diving Senton']] *Double underhook facebuster *Complete Shot *Crossface *Spinning DDT *Tornado DDT *Diamond Dust *Slingshot senton Championships and accomplishments *'Dramatic Dream Team' :*1-time KO-D (King Of DDT) Openweight Champion :*1-time KO-D (King Of DDT) Tag Team Champion with Nobutaka Moribe *'El Dorado Wrestling' :*2006 TREASURE HUNTERS Tag Team Tournament Winner with Shuji Kondo *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' :*1-time British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Champion :*1-time Tohoku Junior Heavyweight Champion :*1-time Tohoku Tag Team Champion with The Great Sasuke *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Taka Michinoku *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX' :*1-time NWA Zero-One International Light Heavyweight Tag Team Champion with Ikuto Hidaka *'Universal Wrestling Association' :*1-time UWA Intercontinental Tag Team Champion with Gedo *'Universal Lucha Libre' :*1-time UWF World Super Welterweight Champion *'World Entertainment Wrestling' :*1-time WEW Six Man Tag Team Champion with Kintaro Kanemura and Masao Orihara External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1969 births Category:1991 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Apache Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dradition Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team current roster Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Of World Japan alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:NEO Ladies alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling El Dorado ~ The Next DOOR Project alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Riki Pro alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Belgian Catch Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fight Club Finland alumni Category:Fighting Investigation Team Battlarts alumni Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:Fukumen MANIA alumni Category:Italian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Leader Wrestling Association alumni Category:M's Style - New Style System alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Tenryu Project alumni Category:Toryumon Japan alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Wrestle Rampage alumni Category:Wrestling Marvelous Future alumni Category:Xplosion Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Living people Category:All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chile Lucha Libre alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Fuyuki Army Promotion alumni Category:Guts World Prowrestling current roster Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:Mobius alumni Category:Onita Pro alumni Category:Oudou alumni Category:Tokyo Gurentai alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:UWAI Station alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions